The present invention is an improvement over the invention disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,317 which in turn was an improvement over the invention disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,268. My prior patents disclosed and claimed garments having improved waistband constructions by which a single garment usually fits persons having waist sizes in the range of three standard sizes. The waistband constructions of my prior patents both employed an elastic strip in the waistband construction with a fabric curtain depending therefrom. In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,268 the fabric curtain was secured to the inside surface of the elastic strip facing the wearer. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,317 the fabric curtain was secured to the outside surface of the elastic strip facing away from the wearer.
The constructions shown in my previous patents have enjoyed substantial success but I have now discovered that I can eliminate the fabric curtain by using a new one piece flat elastic strip having upper and lower portions of different stretchability and in doing so provide an improved waistband construction by which a single garment will fit persons having waist sizes in the range of up to four standard sizes. While prior patents such as Moore U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,894, Ruby U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,993, and Muse U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,034 have disclosed the use of elastic bands of different stretchability, such waistband constructions have left something to be desired. My improved waistband construction not only allows more expansion and comfort in fitting multiple sizes but also results in savings in cost of the curtain cloth material and saving in the labor in binding and attaching the curtain to the elastic strip used in my prior patents. It also provides for easier finish pressing of the garment and is cosmetically cleaner both inside and outside.